


Сивилла никогда не ошибается

by Fran



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: Макисима пришел первым





	

**Author's Note:**

> для команды fandom Psycho-pass на ФБ-2016  
> бета daana

Макисима пришел первым. Он позволил проводить себя к свободному столику — сервированному на двоих, с интимно мерцающим светильником и букетом остролиста. Заказал томатный сок и много льда. Дрон изобразил нечто вроде поклона и покатил к стойке бара, за которой улыбалась Комисса.  
Макисима сел так, чтобы видеть входные двери, прилежно отыскал взглядом пожарный выход. Обстановка напоминала сообщество в коммуфилде: разномастная публика, скрипичная музыка, дизайн в европейском стиле начала девятнадцатого века. Хрустальная люстра маскировала панорамный проектор — и сканер, разумеется.  
Принесли заказ, Макисима вооружился коктейльными щипцами и отвлекся на парочку за соседним столом: две юные особы в одинаковой школьной форме держались за руки.  
Он раскрыл свободную ладонь, с любопытством разглядывая пальцы. Дрожь была еле заметной, но волнение ощутимо ускоряло ток крови, стесняло дыхание. Улыбаясь, он поднял голову и едва не выронил щипцы обратно в ведерко.  
За его стол усаживался мужчина — встрепанный, запыхавшийся, в классическом костюме-тройке. Оттянул пальцем узел галстука, заказал минеральной воды без газа.  
— Когами Синья, — представился он с неловкой обаятельной ухмылкой. — Обычно я не опаздываю.  
Макисима разбавлял сок льдом, с трудом сдерживая подступающий к глазам смех. Дождавшись своей минеральной воды, Когами с жадностью осушил полный стакан и сразу налил еще. Он был похож на свежеиспеченного выпускника колледжа, а не на клерка, которым скорее всего работал, несмотря на костюм — сидел тот великолепно и был определенно сшит у портного.  
— Можете не называть настоящего имени, если не хотите, — подсказал он натянуто.  
— Сёго.  
— Очень приятно, Сёго, — произнес Когами с секундной заминкой. — Рад нашему знакомству.  
Он извинился и снял пиджак, повесил на спинку стула. Поправил манжеты и одернул жилет, избегая прямого взгляда и явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.  
Макисима не спешил его выручать и смотрел в упор, наплевав на приличия и позабыв о собственном недавнем волнении. Когами Синья — имя наверняка настоящее — оказался младше, чем он ожидал, практически его ровесником. Двадцать один, максимум двадцать два года. Осанка тренированного спортсмена, свежий запах лосьона после бритья, нелепая стрижка и слишком тугой узел галстука.  
— Паноптикум, — фыркнул Когами под нос. Макисима проследил за его раздосадованным взглядом — давешние школьницы целовались, не стесняясь ни остальных гостей и персонала, ни всевидящего ока сканера.  
— А вот и стражник, — указал он щипцами на люстру. — По-моему, это довольно мило.  
— Гм. Вивальди, ампир, цветочки. — Когами толкнул пальцем букет и удивился: — Настоящие… Вы знаете, что означает омела на языке цветов? «Жду свою половинку».  
Нервничает, с удовольствием подумал Макисима, не слушая путаных откровений о друге — кажется, ботанике, который разбирался «во всей этой романтической чепухе».  
— Всякий, кто вместо одного колоса или одного стебля травы сумеет вырастить на том же поле два, окажет человечеству и своей родине большую услугу, чем все политики, взятые вместе.  
Когами смотрел на него в неподдельном изумлении.  
— Вы читали Свифта?  
— Как и вы, — улыбнулся Макисима. — Любите читать?  
— Разумеется.  
— Любимым писателям вы доверяетесь охотнее, чем нашей великой пророчице?  
Потеплевшие глаза Когами словно подернулись инеем.  
— «Сивилле»? В этом? — короткий жест в сторону школьниц. — Не доверюсь совсем. Сожалею, что и вас втравили в этот балаган. Мой приятель, будь он неладен, тот еще… шутник. Подал заявку от моего имени. Клянусь, я чуть не убил его, когда…  
Он осекся и замолчал.  
— Понимаю, — сочувственно понизил голос Макисима. — Я и сам в каком-то смысле стал жертвой любопытства.  
— Тоже поспорили, что пойдете до конца?  
— Мой приятель проиграл мне свою аквариумную рыбку. А ваш?  
— Заявил, что я сбегу от своей судьбы — очкастой занудливой дамочки, которая по моей вине так и останется старой девой, — проговорил Когами с чужими развязными интонациями. В глазах загорелся лукавый огонек. — Теперь он на месяц остался без своих сигарет. И мне не придется стирать его носки.  
Они рассмеялись. Когами беглым жестом зачесал волосы со лба, челка вздыбилась воинственным хохолком. Макисима поймал собственные пальцы на нетерпеливом стремлении погрузиться в эти густые пряди, с силой оттянуть назад, запрокидывая голову, и воткнул щипцы в ведерко.  
— Повезло вам, — заметил он.  
— Еще как, — покивал Когами и усмехнулся. — Воображаю, как его перекосит, когда он узнает, с кем меня свел…  
Он закусил губу.  
— Простите.  
Макисима подпер щеку кулаком.  
— Не ожидали, что вашей судьбой окажется мужчина?  
— Почему? Нет… Не в этом дело. Я не ожидал, что вы окажетесь, — Когами облокотился на стол и выразительно повел тяжелой кистью со сбитыми костяшками, — таким.  
— Каким?  
— Вы похожи на… одну мою знакомую.  
— Красивую?  
— Очень.  
Смущался он не менее обаятельно, чем ухмылялся: нежный здоровый румянец так и зацвел, оттеняя глаза. Переменчивые, они темнели, наливались глубокой синью, как море в ясную погоду.  
Ну что за прелесть, подумал Макисима, улыбаясь с невольной симпатией.  
— Это, — он разжал кулак и погладил себя по щеке кончиками пальцев, — не голограмма. Вы не первый засомневались, поверьте.  
Теперь незадачливый его избранник полыхал, как благовоспитанная девица на первом свидании.  
— Я вас все-таки обидел, Сёго.  
— Бросьте. Вы сделали мне комплимент, что же тут обидного… Всегда пьете одну воду?  
Когами чуть не поперхнулся, делая глоток.  
— Я на службе, — объяснил он сиплым голосом. — Подменил коллегу в последний момент, переносить нашу встречу было поздно.  
— Выходит, и мне повезло. Кем же вы служите?  
Вода в стакане не дрогнула, но в глазах Когами отразилось мгновенное замешательство.  
Все-таки двадцать два, подумал Макисима.  
— Не говорите, если не хотите, — согласился он и услышал вибрирующий звонок.  
Когами резко поставил стакан, не пролив ни капли, вздернул манжету с запонкой: над браслетом коммуникатора вспыхнул экран вызова и пропал, молниеносно отключенный.  
Недостаточно быстро, чтобы скрыть имя звонившего — и его должность.  
Макисима наткнулся пальцами на ледяное стекло. Оторвал стакан от стола и отсалютовал, как бокалом вина.  
— Служба есть служба, господин Когами. Я тоже был рад с вами познакомиться.  
Когами медлил. Вглядывался так, словно перед ним было решение измучившей его загадки.  
— Не уходите, — попросил он. — Я сейчас вернусь.  
Макисима прикрыл глаза в знак согласия. Он глотал сок и не чувствовал ни прохлады, ни суррогатного привкуса — ничего, кроме нестерпимой жажды.  
Когами поднялся плавным рывком, без лишних слов и без улыбки, энергичным шагом пересек зал. Когда двери перед ним разъехались, обернулся.  
Макисима отчетливо увидел, каким его запомнит: с этими серьезными глазами, вполоборота на фоне проема, за которым догорает ранний февральский закат.

Наша память похожа на витрины магазинов, где выставляется то одна, то другая фотография все того же лица, — рассеянно вспоминал он, спускаясь навстречу багровым сумеркам по ступеням пожарного выхода. — И обыкновенно самую последнюю не снимают дольше других.


End file.
